


That Friend Of Yours

by Janne12



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angst-ish, friends-to-lovers, it's so fluffy it hurts honestly I hate myself for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janne12/pseuds/Janne12
Summary: Best friends who just so happen to be in love with each other and they just don't tell each other until one of them accidentally reveals it in a small incident. Basic friends to lovers guys this isn't fantastic.





	That Friend Of Yours

\--9:56 PM--

His best friend’s skin felt like fire against his own. He held his hand as they ran through a crowd in order to reach the front of the stage. Seeing their favorite band since we were in middle school, the killers. His hand left Brendon’s as soon as they reached the front. Never in his  life had he felt such a vacancy in his  physical plain.    
"Ryan! This is amazing."    
"This is what we've been waiting for since we were dumb kids in middle school!" I shouted over the crowd    
"I'm so glad we got to experience this together, it was always my dream to see them live, and to see them with you makes it all the better!"    
He looked at the sparkle in his eye and realized that I would never be able to give him that much joy. Not me alone. I loved him so much I didn't even like the killers until I met him. He's the light of my life, sunshine in this horrific black hole we call life. I just hope that I am that for him too.   
  
"Brendon, I need to tell you something." Ryan said this as they started to set up the equipment.    
"Can't it wait, dude we're at the most important concert of our lives!"    
"I guess but it will take all my courage to actually be able to tell you this."    
He went quiet. "Does this have to do with that boy?"    
"What boy?"    
"The one who you hang out with all the time, what's his name, Jon?"    
"What are you talking about? Why would I talk to you about Jon right now?"    
"I mean he's all you talk about anymore it's like I'm losing you"    
"Brendon are you jealous?"    
"No of course not!" He uttered bitterly as he glanced towards the stage and then at the ground.    
"You can tell me, we've been friends for forever you know I won't-"    
"Yes i know you won't get angry or anything it's just..."    
"Just what?"    
"I feel like maybe you like him more than me."    
"You do know that's not possible right?"    
"What are you talking about of course it is!"    
"You're my favorite person in the entire world, am I here with Jon?"    
"No... but like he's so cool and like I'm not... I-"   
"What are you even talking about?"   
" I don't know I guess… he’s becoming more relevant in your life than I am, maybe he’s just a better friend.” 

“You’re being ridiculous Bren. You’re all I ever think about!”

“What?” Brendon questioned as he looked directly into his eyes and hoped he knew what this was about.

“You’re literally my favorite person in the world, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” 

“Oh.” he said as he looked down and then forward disappointed.

He thought Ryan had feelings for him. One’s he’d been hoping for since he was a mere kid in middle school. He’d seen this kid who was just a bit odd, a little too skinny and kind of shy with three layers of eyeliner on and he saw something he’d never seen before. Someone unique, different with a hint of emotionally disturbed (which by meeting him was proven right). He was intelligent and magnificent. Somehow he’d managed to find someone like that  and befriend them which is ridiculous to him. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, he’s practically the most perfect person in the world and- 

In that moment of thought he was cut off by Ryan nudging him.

“Are you okay? You seem disappointed, is everything alright? I mean we are at the like most important concert of our lives so far and you seem less that impressed.”

“No, I’m fine. Can we just pay attention I think they might be starting soon.”

“ Can you just promise me that we’ll talk about this later… please? I don’t want you to be upset, I know how you shut down. We just need to enjoy this without any worries okay?” He looked at his best friend with an encouraging and excited smile. 

“Fine.” Brendon said giving in and grinning at his best friend with all he had and he just enjoyed the show of their lives. Listening to good and not so good songs by the killers (none in particular just not their favorites all their songs are good) and laughing and singing along to their favorite songs until the night ends. 

\--11:00 PM--

As they walked towards the car they smiled as if the world was alright, no bad things. 

“Dude! That was amazing!” Ryan enthuzed 

“When they performed Human! My God I've never felt such bliss in my life. That was incredible!”

“Kinda...l-like you... that song embodies you I mean, you break the rules, you're entire purpose is to be so human that you're more than that.” 

“You're being ridiculous Ry, I'm not that extraordinary.” 

“But you are, that's the thing… you don't appreciate how amazing you are” 

Ryan looked deep into Brendon’s eyes as he tried to get him to realize that he is more than he thinks of himself.

“Where did that come from?” Brendon questioned as he moved towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door. 

“It’s to make you realize that you're more important and magnificent than you think, you know the whole comparing yourself to Jon thing. Don't think I forgot. I said we'd talk about it and here we are.”

Brendon sighs “ I don’t know what to say, I mean he’s cooler than me and like he’s got this edgy look to him. He’s constantly playing guitar and… why are you looking at me like that?” 

Ryan laughs and slides into the driver's seat

“Brendon you do realize you're talking about a guy I met like 2 months ago who just so happens to be in the same music class as me? We're close ‘cause of music, he's not replacing you whatsoever. I mean also you're you.” 

“What's that supposed to mean? I'm me, no shit. Who else am I gonna be?” 

“What I mean, Bren, is that you're my favorite person you've been there through everything with my dad and pretty much anything the world can throw at me. You're exceptional. Which is exactly why… you mean the world to me and some random guy can't just replace you.” 

Brendon sat there in shock as Ryan turned on the car and proceeded to back out of their parking spot.

 

\-- 12:56 PM--

The drive home was a relatively silent one. The moment ryan started to drive Brendon looked in the other direction and a few minutes later found himself dozing off. Ryan decided to grab his jacket and put it over him as it was relatively chilly and the drive was going to be kind of long. When they arrived at Ryan’s house he decided to not wake Brendon up and just carry him as he was much smaller than him. He first opened the door and set up his bed to throw him in. He lifted him up from the passenger seat and walked up the front steps. 

 

“Christ I didn't expect you to weigh this much. You're pretty slim I guess your but does add a few pounds.” Ryan chuckled as he finally made it to his bedroom with his best friend in his arms.

He laid him down and took off his shoes and made him comfortable in his bed. Brendon woke up a few minutes after he realized the “car” felt different. He overheard Ryan in the bathroom saying something to himself in the mirror. 

“You're such a wimp Ryan. You had the opportunity to tell the guy who makes your heart beat like 20 miles a minute how much you love him and appreciate him and wish you could put your face on his, but noooo you were like yeah let's just reassure him that we'll stay friends forever instead of you know dating and stuff you dumb asshole! God!” 

Brendon stood by the door frame which and listened to this little rant by his idiot friend who didn't realize he felt the same. Ryan turned around and saw him at the door frame.

“How long have you been there?” 

“The whole time you were talking to yourself in the mirror.” Brendon laughed as he walked towards him. 

“So you heard me, y’know, say that I’m in love with you and appreciate you and such.”

Smiling, Brendon said “Yes, I heard it all.”

“Look, I’m sorry dude, you and I are best friends, we’ve been friends for most of our lives. We’re… supposed to stay this way, my stupid emotions can’t get in the way of it. See now you’re the one looking at me weird what is it?”

“It’s nothing, just that I was struggling to tell you the same thing earlier tonight.”

“ Okay whatever but the point is… wait what? What did you say”

“I said I was struggling to tell you that I have feelings for you tonight too. I’ve been In love with you for a really long time I just didn’t think that I had the guts to actually do it, just tell you that you were the best thing to ever happen to me and… yeah I’m just in love with you.”

“Wait you’re serious you’re not joking or anything right? Please don’t let this be a joke, I mean if it is sure whatever like yeah play with my emotions it’s cool but-” 

Brendon cuts him off by shushing him and placing his index finger in front of his mouth. 

“You’re rambling, no this isn’t a joke.” 

Ryan grins brightly, he hugs Brendon and whispers in his ear “Can I ask you one more question?”

“Sure?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

Nodding Brendon puts his lips softly against Ryan’s and places his hand on his neck. The break the kiss and lean their foreheads against one another and smile in the dim light of Ryan’s bathroom. 

“Hey here’s another question, does this mean I can like call you my boyfriend now and y’know do the whole PDA thing cause I’d really like that” 

“You’re such a dork. Can we talk about this later? Let’s just go to bed and cuddle please.” Brendon took off his shirt and pants and grabbed some sleep bottoms from Ryan’s drawer and grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him underneath the covers. They were suddenly a mess of limbs and slow breaths in that bed. Finally where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first ever attempt at anything fic-like that wasn't posted on wattpad so lemme know what you think. I am fully aware of how bad this is, so please just be gentle when critiquing but if you wanna be ruthless go ahead. :)
> 
> -Jan  
> P.S. Thanks to pao for checking this and being my fantastic beta reader Ily so much and ur a cool dude


End file.
